Because I Love You
by FFadict
Summary: Kurt ends up in the hospital because of a jealous employee


Kurt Hummel couldn't ask for a better life. He had Sebastian Smythe as his boyfriend and not only a great job as a lawyer but Sebastian was his boss. He knew he'd never get fired. He'd always eat lunch with Sebastian and when he wasn't too far behind in his work he'd go see Sebastian shut the door and massage him or kiss him. Today when Sebastian and him drove to work Sebastian seemed fine. They got to the office, he kissed Kurt and told him he'd see him at two hours later Kurt went to go see how Sebastian was doing. He locked his computer and went over to Sebastian's office.

"Anna is Sebastian in there?" He asked Sebastian's secretary smiling. She nodded.

"He only ever leaves to see you." She smiled back at him and as Kurt giggled he opened Sebastian's office door and knocked on it poking his head in.

"Sebastian?" He called out smiling. "Is this a bad time darling?" He asked sweetly. Kurt swore he never thought he'd seen Sebastian so annoyed. He had officially snapped.

"Oh no! I love being interrupted through my CLOSED office door from my obnoxious boyfriend!" At first Kurt thought Sebastian was joking but he realized he was literally mad at Kurt. Kurt didn't want't to leave with Sebastian mad. He walked in shutting the door behind him.

"Sebastian James Smythe! Don't you dare talk to me in that tone!" Kurt said sternly. He hated seeing Sebastian upset but he didn't like being yelled at anymore. Sebastan saw Kurt tearing up while yelling at him. He realized he had hurt the one he loved and instantly crumbled.

"Baby I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you." Sebastian started explaining but it was too late. Kurt started running out of the office to go outside. He was officially bawling his eyes out. Sebastian had never yelled at him like that and he wasn't going to let himself be Sebastian's punching bag. If sticking up for himself meant losing Bas then, well, so be it. He quietly said to himself

"If you love someone let them go. If they come back they're yours and if they don't, they never were."Kurt sat on the bench closest to the door he just ran out of waiting for Sebastian. Even praying that he'd come back to him even though it was Kurt who ran out of the office.

**~OoOoOoOoOoOoO~**

Kurt was in Sebastian's arms sighing. "I'm sorry honey." Sebastian said pressing kisses to his head. Kurt shook his head.

"No darling. I'm sorry." He said looking up at Sebastian.

"No no no, it's my fault completely baby. I shouldn't be getting this mad at you." Sebastian said, seeing Kurt bite his lip. Sebastian knew for a fact that the only time Kurt toyed with his lip was when he was nervous.

"Sweetie it's okay. I'll never leave you." Sebastian bent down and kissed Kurt softly. Just has Kurt started to enjoy his moment with Sebastian the office door opened. Kurt quickly spun around to see who it was and instantly narrowed his eyes  
when he saw the person. It was Blake Roach. At home Sebastian and him would call Blake "cockroach" because he went out of his way to try and break up Kurt and Sebastian because he'd always wanted Sebastian for himself.

"What is it Blake?" Sebastian said harshly. Of all people to ruin their kiss of course it was Blake. Blake smirked seeing Kurt looking down biting his lip.

"Well Sebastian I was wondering if you'd join me for lunch today." He said winking at Sebastian. Kurt knew that to Blake, lunch with Sebastian meant going into his office, closing it and having sex. And it was no secret that Sebastian knew that too. He looked up at Blake.

"No Mr. Roach. I'm perfectly fine eating with Kurt. He said placing his hands on Kurt's waist. Blake narrowed his eyes at Kurt and walkedout of the room.

"God he's such an asshole." Kurt breathed out when Blake was gone. Sebastian laughed at Kurt.

"I know he is baby. But we have to put up with him otherwise people will get suspiscious. Anyway, we should probably go for lunch." He smiled kissing Kurt's forehead then locked his computer. He held Kurt's hand then made their way to the lunch room.

**~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~**

"Sebastian!" Kurt yelled looking panicked. He instantly dropped the sandwich and gasping for air. Sebastian looked up scared instantly seeing that Kurt had dropped a peanut butter sandwich. Someone obviously switched the sandwch Kurt back with a peanutbutter one because since Kurt was allergic they didn't keep any in the house.

"Baby! Where's your epi pen?!"It was too late Kurt was on the ground completely unconscious on the ground. Sebastian called an ambulance not even bothering to try and look for the epi pen. Once they had got to the hosptal the doctors told Sebastian he had the choice to wait for Kurt to wake up or he could go home of course Sebastian wasn't going anywhere. He held his hand and kissed his forehead.

"You can't leave me. I need you. Sure you could do so much better than me  
but I can't baby. You're my world." He whispered into his ear letting a few tears fall when suddenly Kurt sat up looking around then whincing in pain.

"S-Sebastian?" He asked sounding scared. Sebastian immedately helped him lay back down.

"You're okay... And you're going to be okay." Sebastian said holding Kurt gently. Truthfully he had no clue at all if Kurt would be okay. Kurt immediately looked up at Sebastian with his big blue eyes.

"How do you know?" He asked Sebastian  
looking like an innocent five year old. Sebastian inhaled then kissed Kurt's head.

"Because I love you." He said softly


End file.
